


laundry day

by Arlenes_family_fun (Arlene0401)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Eren just hates laundry okay, Established Relationship, M/M, this is it, this is the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlenes_family_fun
Summary: Eren hates doing the laundry, and has a wack idea how to avoid it.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	laundry day

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy first writing in like 10 months! Feels more than a little rusty so pls be gentle :D  
Me and my s/o had some domestic shenanigans and instead of ripping his head off I decided to turn it into a fun little ficlet featuring the rirens - enjoy!

If there was any household chore more loathsome than laundry, then Eren didn’t want to know. He didn’t mind doing the dishes or vacuuming or making the bed - well, he didn’t mind these tasks _much_. They had to be done, and fairly divided to boot. He had to work, his husband Levi had to work, and there were only so many things he could rightfully weasel his way out of. So far, he had always managed to weasel his way out of doing the laundry.

Until today.

He carried the baskets downstairs, where the washer and dryer resided in the basement, and started sorting the contents according to Levi’s instructions.

Several piles formed on the worktop. Towels, jeans, socks, t-shirts, boxers, sweatpants, all giving off a vague but still unpleasant aroma of worn clothes. With a deepening crease on his forehead, Eren separated the items by washing temperature and color. Did he really always drop his socks in the washing all bunched up or inside out? He had never figured how annoying it was to straighten out dozens of dirty socks. And exactly how many identical white button downs did Levi own?

When he was done, he counted the piles. So many loads to wash. After the washing, everything had to be either put in the dryer, or hung up on the clothesline, then folded and stored away again. He was sick of it already and he hadn’t even started.

Maybe if he tripped over the cable of the ironing board and broke his ankle he wouldn’t have to do it? Rubbish, he chastised himself. Unless…

Unless… a faint memory popped up in the back of his head. His mother plucking a wine glass and a greasy tea towel from his chubby little fingers. “Eren, for the umpteenth time, glasses get washed _first_, pots and pans _last_. And what is that? Don’t tell me you broke _another_ saucer?” A moment of silence in which she struggled not to scream. Little Eren held his breath, a carefully crafted mix of shame and despair on his face. He was _this_ close… “I guess you’re a lost cause. Go up to your room and do your homework; I’ll do the dishes.” Victory!

Should he… could it work after all these years? Slowly, Eren took the heap of Levi’s pristine white shirts, added a couple of towels and, after some consideration, a pair of red shorts. “Really Levi, they must have have gotten stuck between the towels, see how small they are, gosh I’m so sorry.” Snickering, he filled the detergent compartment with bleach and a double dose of softener, set the dial to 90°C cottons and quickly pressed the Start button before he could decide otherwise.

**********

Levi viewed the casualties without any sign of emotion. His once immaculate white office shirts hung limply on their hangers, the collars drooping in an almost dejected manner. The overdose of softener had successfully thwarted all attempts to remove the washed-in creases. Moreover, as if embarrassed by their shameful state, a rosy hue tinted the fabric, hem to wrist cuff.

“I’m so, so sorry, Levi. Your nice shirts… and I really tried to do everything exactly as you told me. I guess I’m just too dumb…” Eren bit his lip, eyes full of sorrow. Hell, he _was_ sorry for ruining a whole load of perfectly good shirts and towels. But collateral damages can’t be avoided, can they? 

“Give yourself a little more credit, Eren. With practise, you’ll learn. It’s just a little accident.” Levi’s words hit him like a bucket of ice cold water, and the comforting hand on his shoulder weighed a centner. Did that mean.... more laundry?

“Yeah, I’ll… thank you, Levi.”

“Better get in the shower now. We’re running late to your mom’s birthday.”

**********

“Levi - your shirt!” Carla gaped, utterly shocked.

“I KNOW! Isn’t it _neat_? My lovely husband washed it for me.” Levi beamed with pride, puffing out his chest and bringing the already straining buttons near to breaking point. Eren, however, wished for the ground to open up and swallow him. 

All evening, he kept hearing his name in an infinite loop - “Eren did the laundry, didn’t he do great?” - “No need to iron it, Eren made good use of the fabric softener!” - that drilled guilt and shame deeper and deeper into his soul. Add to that the sight of his husband, grinning and cheerful in a lumpy pink monstrosity that was bursting at the seams. 

As if sensing his gaze, Levi turned his head to grace him with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow - _like what you see?_ -, and only now Eren realised that Levi knew. The bastard _knew_. And tortured him deliberately.

Well, it only served him right. He had tried to pull a childish trick on his husband, and Levi had taken it in stride. His short-lived aggravation draining away, Eren snatched two mimosas and strolled over to where Levi was leaning against the dining room doorway.

“So.” Eren handed him one of the glasses. “The schemes engineered by 12 year old Eren don’t work anymore?”

Levi snorted. “Please. They didn’t even work when you were 12. Your mother was just too tired to fight you obstinate little shit any longer.” He sipped on his mimosa and added: “I’ll give you a ‘you tried’ star though for granting me a thoroughly amusing evening.”

“You humiliated me in front of everyone.” Eren pouted. “I deserve apology sex.”

“You deserve coughing up for my shirts, _and_ the towels, and then _I_ deserve apology sex.” His fingers closed warm around Eren’s hand, a small reassurance that their banter wasn’t ill tempered.

Eren smiled and kissed his cheek. “I can do that. And I’m optimistic I’ll get more than just a ‘you tried’ star for that.”


End file.
